<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《世界旦夕之间》 by AngeticalBiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409944">《世界旦夕之间》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz'>AngeticalBiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*7000字伪现代背景au小短篇（是he；同时本篇说是现代背景，其实是《辐射》味儿）</p><p>**非要说剧情梗概，那就是迷妹安娜对歌手艾莎展开的跨越三个世纪（对，没错，为什么是三个世纪呢？）的追星之旅（然而只有看到最后才会发现确实是这么回事）</p><p>***开头可能稍显沉闷，中间诡异（?）,结尾还算甜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《世界旦夕之间》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾莎走下舞台，坐在酒吧角落里那把灰蒙蒙的布艺椅子时，仍觉得自己刚才用吉他弦拨出的曲子盘旋在七月初的灼人热气中,与墙纸上的菱形花纹一同毫无意义地存在着。她今天唱了游子的故事，也唱了相思恋人的故事；但“门徒泉”的顾客三三两两凑在桌子旁，无一不在小声讨论已经结束的、正在进行的和即将发生的那些战争，连看一眼舞台上白金发美人儿的工夫都不大有。以此观之，酒吧招牌上写的是“门徒泉”、“浪客”还是“熔岩绿洲”其实没有太多区别，无论在哪，助酒和醒酒的皆是战争；《基督教科学箴言报》靠着捅出五角大楼的加密通信出了好几天风头，几天后《华盛顿邮报》上一篇安克雷奇战役的纪实文学取而代之。对于核战爆发概率的猜想如今成为了比棒球联赛更热门的话题，连弹子游戏的主题也从“银河入侵者”改成了“铁幕阴影”。朋友，就算维加斯都化为辐射尘笼罩的不毛之地，里诺也不会遭殃的——艾莎对角处的桌子后，套着条纹衬衫的男人下了定论，又援引了社论和百科全书选段来佐证自己的说法；紧接着他和身旁穿高尔夫球衫的同伴展开了一番持久激烈的争执，内容涉及半衰期、轰炸机航程和核弹当量。如此超然物外，如此冷峻无情，就好像他们只当自己是联邦统计局里一组缺乏指导意义的数据，而非高中时在篮球场上配合默契的中锋与控球后卫。《启示录》里的情景就要变成现实了，当枯树燃烧的噼啪声和战斗机音爆编织成世界上仅存的恢弘交响，再多的民谣歌手会有什么意义呢？<br/>艾莎把酒杯举到眼前，透过茶色玻璃，“门徒泉”的内景显得格外乏味而不真实。这种怀疑并非空穴来风：她绝对不是第一次见到那两个男人就眼下的话题进行辩论，说不定已经是第三次、第四次甚至第七百六十八次了；在灯罩下挂蕨类盆栽可能是“门徒泉”的特色，也可能是里诺郊外任何一家酒吧的特色。她终于开始怀疑起自己究竟是和哪家酒吧的老板签订了表演合同，因为她似乎从来没有推开过那扇包着牛皮的木门，更没有亲眼目睹组成“门徒泉”这个名词的霓虹灯管。无人上台表演的时候，点唱机就始终循环播放着那首出了名的《钻石与锈迹》；看得出来，这家店的顾客确实很喜欢琼·贝兹，而自己竟然完全没想到可以它加进节目单里。<br/>波本酒和啤酒播散辛辣气息，凭空而来的棕红发姑娘将虚无缥缈的感觉推往顶点。她在数组装饰主义桌椅建造的迷宫中现身，径直走到艾莎所在的角落，未及征求邀请就在驻唱歌手对面坐下。然后她从桌底拿出两瓶开了盖的碳酸饮料，汽水呈现出宜人的海蓝，喝起来像一份薄荷水兑两份可乐——艾莎最喜欢的饮品，她也说不好吸引自己的究竟是其色泽还是口感。有人了解自己的喜好固然是件值得自豪的事，但就在一分钟前，她还非常确定脚下空无一物。她道了谢，接过饮料瓶，端端正正地靠在椅背上。此类情形一再发生：她越是竭力表现出一副放松的架势，越是会暴露自己不安的心绪。因此她一如既往地选择等待对方打破沉默，却又担心会制造生性冷淡的第一印象，只好不停地观察女孩的面容和穿着。女孩模样可爱，有着柔和轮廓和美丽的湖绿色眼睛；但她未施粉黛，脸颊上的皮肤因沙漠气候的摧残而发红、开裂，损伤了她的美貌。打了补丁的紧身牛仔裤下是不合时宜的高筒军靴，一支等离子手枪丝毫不加掩饰地插进大腿外侧的枪套——如果不是偶然在陆军征兵宣传片里瞥见它的身影，艾莎恐怕会以为那是为科幻片打造的逼真模型。毋庸置疑，持有此等致命武器就已经触犯了数条法律，更不要说拿着它走进酒吧里了。<br/>辩论还在继续；其他客人受热烈氛围感染，越来越高的嗓音令她的鼓膜嗡嗡作响。当她试图听清其中一束具体语句时，交谈声顷刻瓦解成了无意义的白噪音；交融成一团浑浊乳汁，完全无法分辨。除了艾莎之外，所有人都对女孩熟视无睹，仿佛涂抹她的画家用的是人类色域之外的油彩，只有艾莎恰好具备识别这种颜色的突变基因。女孩用拇指托住下巴，嘴角微翘；她以饶有兴致的神情回应艾莎的打量，主动邀请对方探寻更多。这时艾莎才想到自己的目光可能会被理解为轻亵——当地人对女同性恋并不怎么宽容，最好不要轻易显露取向。<br/>“抱歉，我…”还没等她说完，女孩就在唇边竖起食指，比出一个噤声手势。<br/>“Ten years ago<br/>I bought you some cufflinks<br/>You brought me something<br/>We both know what memories can bring<br/>They bring diamonds and rust”<br/>酒吧里的噪音足以导致神经衰弱，却没能淹没歌声。难道嵌进水泥的铁钉会被无边无尽的空白墙壁淹没吗？<br/>“琼·贝兹在1975年创作了这首歌，换言之，歌词描述的爱情已经是1965年的事。艾莎，请允许我问你个问题：现在是哪一年？”<br/>艾莎知道女孩并非在侮辱自己，因为她的确没法回答这个问题。一连串数字飞速掠过：1981、1983、1986、1992，哪一个都不比其他的更接近现实，哪一个也不比其他的更流于狂想。也许这间酒吧是埋在地底的时间胶囊，她栖身其中，与之一同无意识地在岁月里漂流。为了获悉自己所附着的那个特定的时间点，她转向因光影摇曳而显得狰狞可怖的四壁试图找到日历，理所当然地一无所获。<br/>“我不知道。对不起，这听起来一定很蠢吧。”<br/>女孩把胳膊肘搭在圆台上，歪着头显得很是惬意。她给自己灌了口饮料，诱惑般地眨了眨眼睛。<br/>“别太自责，这间酒吧里根本没人知道答案。如果去问其他客人，你肯定能得到七八种不同的回复。当时间盘曲错杂如同漏斗蛛结出的死亡陷阱，具体数字已无关紧要，重要的是你还记得的一切都真真切切地发生过，在此时此处或是彼时彼处。区别只在于你选择于此时此处和我相遇，我最着迷的就是这点——极少数情况下，命运是可以选择和短暂预测的。天啊，我太喜欢你了，务必原谅我有点语无伦次。”<br/>“我知道这么讲可能不太礼貌，可我对你一无所知，又是如何向你发出邀约的呢？就算眼下发生的事情是命运女神指牵金线的傀儡戏，布置舞台的也理应是你而非我。至少你还知道我的名字，大概也清楚我是个没有电台愿意理会的失败歌手；要不是“门徒泉”的老板觉得我要求的时薪就快比点唱机电费还低了，我就只能靠领食物券过活了。我发誓——如果真有那么一天——”<br/>女孩按住了她的手，阻止她说出更多自轻的话来，又从木纹盒子里抽出纸巾为她擦干眼泪。低微啜泣被风扇叶片的吱嘎响动吞噬殆尽，几只飞蛾为躲避气流匍匐在桌腿上。 <br/>“幸好这种事情没有发生，要不然我就没法在两张白金唱片的封面上看见你的名字了。”<br/>“我，白金唱片？谢谢你的安慰。”<br/>如果有人正望向照明不足的酒吧一隅，大概会认为这个眼妆模糊的女人值得同情又颇可嘲笑。但他们宁愿装模作样地盯着运动型手表，也不愿施舍给她怜悯的一瞥。在苦痛主宰的年代里，再多的哭声也不让人感到新鲜了。<br/>“不，我不是在安慰你——”女孩眼底盛满真诚和恳求，这时艾莎才发现那对绿色眸子有多么摄人心魄。<br/>“我说的事情与你或者我一样真实，比这瓶软饮料更真实，比酒吧里的一切都更真实。我叫安娜，我认识你的时间比你认识你自己的时间还要更久。”<br/>这话听起来似曾相识，可能出自某个坐在沙发上翘二郎腿的男人之口，说话时他的雪茄会像工厂烟囱一样扑腾味道刺鼻的白雾。但眼前女孩的意图显然和那人大为不同，至少她没有急于宣称自己刚刚皈依的是尼采、萨特还是罗斯巴德。急于在艺术界扬名立万的年轻人总是喜欢在自己身上贴满流派和主义的标签，无处可去的灵魂多少能从中汲取一点归属感。<br/>“没什么道理，对吧？不过世界运行本就不合逻辑。藉藉无名、献唱为生的苍白女子会被印在每一件文化衫上，而成衣和穿着它们的人在热核武器制造的冲击波中被粉碎成原子形态。火光比千日凌空更闪亮，所以信主的和不信主的全部永远失去了目视万物的能力。合众国的最后一日就和从前任何一天一样，没人升入天堂。”<br/>刹那间，白炽灯尽数熄灭，陷入幽邃深暗的酒吧仿佛被黑洞吸入湮灭位面。面红耳赤的人们、吧台后擦洗玻璃杯的酒保和镜子反射出的瓶颈随光线一同化为虚无，艾莎只能听到安娜均匀稳定的呼吸声。透过纯粹黑暗，她依然能感受到来自绿色眼眸的无形触摸，比太浩湖更澄澈的虹膜印有她的脸庞。<br/>“安娜，我是在起点，还是终点？我已经死了吗？”<br/>当她说出这段话的时候，酒吧恢复了如常喧嚣。但刚才的奇异体验绝非臆想，她记起了那轮烧尽锡安峡谷的太阳，再不会有游人了，氢弹轰炸过后国家公园也成为焦土。她亲历过人类文明走到尽头前的终焉时刻，不知为何又游荡到了这间酒吧。彼时整个世界都忧心忡忡，她也得为下个月的房租挣扎。几年过后，靠着才华、执着、一点运气加上漂亮脸蛋，她好像真的成名了，阵地迁移至格林威治村再到华盛顿广场旁的咖啡店。后来她在游行的最前列宣称：不能靠左翼引发的动乱终结右翼引发的动乱，她也不会成为任何政治派别的代言人，无论是保守主义还是进步主义。当她放弃了成为新时代自由女神像的机会，那些曾经奉上赞誉的唇舌便吐来口水，谴责她背叛了反战事业。乘一辆铁皮斑驳的长途客车，她返回了内华达；因晕车而比往常更加虚弱，因受唾弃而心灰意冷，不过至少她的言论不会被报纸刊登了。黄沙和沥青，星星与吉他，这些是她余生记忆的全部，她要和莫哈维的仙人掌一样无拘无束。正像在莫比乌斯环上用蓝蜡笔描绘的一条波浪状细线，她的人生终于回到了最初；而她也还是那个她，看似穿越明暗边缘，其实始终处于纸带的同一面。她为此感到自豪。<br/>“你并非身处起点，终点却远未到来。”<br/>安娜以一种意味深长的眼神望着她，似乎期待她能用同样晦涩难懂的辞令回应自己。<br/>“我开始觉得‘门徒泉’只是我的黄粱一梦。等等，我现在该不会只剩个泡在营养液里的大脑了吧？如果是那样，恐怕是不要醒来为妙。”<br/>艾莎勉强地笑着，努力让自己刚才的话听上去像个蹩脚的玩笑。<br/>“情况比那要好得多。我刚刚确认过了，你连一根手指都没有少，弹吉他不在话下。比起缸中之脑，你更接近笛卡尔口中被恶魔魇住的数学家；不过——”<br/>安娜伸手指向空瓶，玻璃容器里重新注满了蓝莹莹、冒着凉气的液体。<br/>“虽然饮品无限量供应，但梦境终将消融，就像冰山没入大洋那样了无踪迹。你必须醒过来，艾莎。”<br/>艾莎把自己那份汽水一饮而尽，说道：<br/>“即使知道世界已经毁灭，这间酒吧也早就不复存在，可我依旧在‘门徒泉’一次又一次地苏醒，弹唱那些只有鬼魂才能倾听的歌谣。”<br/>“清楚这些还不够。要醒来，先得记起自己如何入睡。想，艾莎，想。拿出你作词编曲时的超凡才智，我们的时间所剩无几。”<br/>一阵电流声传来，先在她的脑海成形才行经耳畔。吧台上方电视机忽然亮起，荧幕上先是宇宙间背景辐射扭曲出的波纹图案，过了一会儿才定型为一张人脸。柔顺的黑色长发，细眉，鼻子宽大。她正以最高法院大法官的身份接受采访——艾莎可以肯定自己在谈话节目之外的地方见过这个女人。她们那时正飞奔穿过一道带金属外壳的拱形回廊，背景是越来越尖利急促的空袭警报声，她甚至还没克服阿普唑仑导致的忧郁症状，就被士兵强行拖到了此地。警卫指引人群通往地下，依然尽忠职守；油漆味和氯水味错杂，身后人群熙攘如同迁徙的蚁群。混乱间，一本笔记从女人的风衣口袋滑落到地面上。笔记里记载的东西多半具备深远意义，因为当她冒着遭到踩踏的风险将笔记物归原主时，女子对她千恩万谢。被大法官视若珍宝的文档沉睡在何处呢？她的人生与大法官的人生在万物终结前夕短暂交汇的理由又是什么？她隐约忆起了一些答案，但那答案不比受损的照相底片更加清晰。<br/>荧屏画面陡然一转，私人客机在蔚蓝天际飞过卷积云划出两道喷气轨迹，好一派安宁祥和的景象——直到飞机像喝醉了的海鸥一样失去控制，晃晃悠悠地栽向地面。字幕表明，带领项目组历时数年鼓捣出轨道加速武器的伊利亚博士在电磁脉冲导致的飞机失事中身亡，没能逃离核爆后的波士顿。事实上，他前一天才刚乘飞机从大分水岭的研究基地抵达麻省理工，准备作为军方研究人员代表稳定人心。你看，即使全面核战的帷幕已然拉起，电视台记者也没假期可休——两道本该完美贴合的齿状折线就此生出破损一角，留下鲜红缺口。她并非从电视机里听闻这条信息。当幻境与记忆发生冲突，她的梦就会散去。所有灯光再度熄灭，这一次不会重新亮起。<br/> “在终结一切战争的战争降临到内华达之前，134号避难所中一个冷冻舱的预定使用者在东海岸死于核爆后的空难。对下一轮导弹入境时间作出预计、并权衡了个体生存价值、运输人员所需的时间后，有人觉得我是最适合持有方舟门票的人选——这都是那些把我送到地下掩体的特工们的说法。相信我，他们开口从来不是为了征询意见。”<br/>她急切、大声地对着那双即将消逝的绿眼睛说道：<br/>“我现在处于低温休眠中，意识以幻象结出完美光亮的茧，躯壳则被锁在冷冻舱里。构建这些推论足够让我回归物质世界了吗？”<br/>安娜的脸隐入迫近的黑雾，只有百亿年后因过度膨胀而垂死的宇宙才能在空洞程度上与之媲美。<br/>“欢迎来到2276年。”</p><p>机械臂驱动厚重舱门升起又落下，被玻璃障壁隔绝的逼仄空间冷得像永夜时分的南极点；艾莎从橡胶座椅跌落，膝盖与金属地面相撞的地方立刻红肿起来。但她欣喜万分：冰凉的铆钉、表面锋利带凹槽的金属元件；她的手指拂过这些人类工艺结晶，传来的触感那么真实可靠、值得信赖，绝不可能只是另一阵神经电信号仿制的幻觉。根据连体冬眠服过分松垮的袖口判断，休眠让她损失了不少体重，日光灯的白亮刺穿肌肤足以映骨。冷冻疗法的未知后遗症尚未完全显现，眼下她只觉得四肢无力，气管发痒。全凭手脚并用，她才能拖着这具自己不再熟悉的肉体走出冬眠室，来到走廊。休眠舱在高大落地舷窗后整齐排布，这些用尖端科技打造的墓石依旧在沉睡中无尽等待，靠吻和诗句不足以将属于过去的幽灵唤醒。光是抵达主控间就耗尽了她的全部气力，她只能倚着门框，对电脑前忙碌不停的红发身影说道：<br/>“安娜。”<br/>“你醒了，很好。”安娜匆匆转身回顾，确认对方安然无恙后又开始在键盘上敲打起来，语调倒是相当惊喜。她发泄似地猛砸出一行指令，紧接着照明灯黯淡，应急的橙光接替了它的职责。<br/>“警报：休眠程式异常中止，避难所撤离模式已启动，警报——”<br/>艾莎的瞳仁因惊恐而圆睁，她不知道安娜扰乱休眠舱程式的原因。<br/>“你刚刚让休眠舱停止工作了，那些人…”<br/>“他们会在睡梦中逐渐失去意识，绝大多数人在咽气时可交不上这样的好运。”安娜如释重负地蜷腿坐在地上，长出了口气。和梦中一样，那支等离子手枪明晃晃地绑在她的大腿上，只是旁边多了一圈血迹斑斑的绷带。<br/>“为什么…为什么要这么做？”<br/>艾莎的质询绝望、无力。每个于沉眠中逐渐走向消亡的灵魂都是全人类范围内最杰出的个体，坠入梦境之前他们想的一定是如何借自己毕生所学修复文明，在旧日美国的废墟上重铸这个国家值得人留恋的东西。现在，他们只能紧抓信念，将仅自己一人的孤绝噩梦永远重复下去，直至虚假的梦之光也泯灭殆尽，理想与智慧在肉体腐烂的恶臭中彻底窒息。只有自己，一个万人指摘的穷酸歌手得以苏醒。倘若只有一人得活，她明明才是最没有理由生还的那个。可她没有流泪，干涸的泪腺剥夺了她表达悲恸困惑的权利。<br/>“要么他们死，要么我们和他们一起死。134号避难所的使用时长已经超出设计年限近一个世纪，而我找到你的时候已经太晚、太晚了。当我踏进此地时，就知道供能系统随时可能彻底罢工，把我锁在这座大墓地里。但我还是决定试着唤醒你，毕竟我已经骑摩托穿过半个美国了，额外承担一点生命危险又能怎样呢？还好我成功在停电之前让你意识到了自己的处境，因此上述厄运并没有落到我们头上。有了方才的经历，我决定不再进行另一次尝试——天知道让那些休眠舱继续工作哪怕多一分钟，我们还能不能有机会走出这里。请原谅我，艾莎，为了你我不能冒险。”<br/>她手撑地面直起身来，走到艾莎身边，说道：<br/>“禁用所有不必要的功能后，电梯估计一两天之内都还能正常运转。现在你是打算用你那旧时代的华美辞藻证明我在人伦道德领域犯下了弥天大错，还是出去看看外面的世界？”<br/>艾莎点了点头，胳膊挽过安娜的肩膀。<br/>当她被搀扶着走过避难所上层时，不免为那骸骨累累的景象所震惊。物资告罄后，维护人员和士兵用手枪抵住枕头对太阳穴开枪，安静地在宿舍里结束生命；就连集体自杀也井然有序。从消毒门再到气密室，每一道隔离措施都保持原样；没人试图打开掩体大门，从必死结局逃往未知和可能的希望。因为他们承诺过要为未来保存火种，尽管那未来他们注定无法得见。<br/>于是在与世隔绝了约三百年后，避难所的铅铸封印第二次、也是最后一次开启；睡美人和拯救她的姑娘乘电梯升至午后的毒辣日光中，其他获选者则在凄寒陵墓长眠。当艾莎重新开始习惯太阳照射的灼人滋味、移开遮住眼帘的手指后，她看到广阔沉郁、卷云舒展的天空，苍穹之下是干燥的丘陵和金色山谷，远处砂岩山峦显出巍峨高耸轮廓。金色是辉煌与炽热，万物寂然，内华达的原野比她印象里更荒凉；但山艾依然在此生长，她相信其中也会有棉尾兔腾跃。有些壮丽是核爆也无法抹去的胜景。<br/>“别太掉以轻心了，内华达还有相当一部分区域能引发盖革计数器报警。你沉睡的数百年里，约莫一百万种全新疾病在废土上横行，只有几种有对应疫苗。抢劫等暴行比以往更随处可见。山的那一边，为了争夺大坝，一场新的战争正在酝酿；战争的结果决定了我们到底是要往文明前进微不可见的一小步，还是往野蛮后退一大步。不过那不是我们该操心的事情了。现在你肯定很好奇为什么我会选中你，这就是我的答案——”<br/>安娜从外套口袋里掏出一只屏幕碎裂的随身听，解开绕在一起的电线，为艾莎戴上耳机。她如手捧圣物的受俸教士那样，指节颤抖着郑重其事地按下播放键。艾莎历经遥远光阴再次听到自己录制的单曲，细细体会着这份独一无二的幸运；迄今为止，除了她之外无人做到这点。<br/>“我第一次听到这首歌时就下了决心，无论唱它的妞儿是死是活，哪怕仅有一抔微尘遗于世间，我一定要找到她——墓碑也行。看来我还是比较走运的。”<br/>她满心喜悦地环顾四周，视线行经随地势起伏的废弃公路，闪烁日光而色泽灿烂的黄沙与天边群集的鸟群，山坡如同弧线优美的贝壳。直到长日将尽、暮色四合、幽蓝为嶙峋怪石披上冷调薄纱，她的眼中只剩下在微风中轻柔拂动的白金发丝和沉默伫立的身姿。然后她轻轻靠在那人颈侧，与之一同无言凝望星河。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>